


Магия — это по твоей части

by Little_Queenie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: — Мне знаком твой взгляд. Каждый день вижу его в зеркале.





	Магия — это по твоей части

Впервые Питер встречает Ванду возле книжного магазина, расположенного неподалеку от его дома. Она зачарованно всматривается в глянцевые обложки на витрине, не заходя внутрь. Пару мгновений Питер смотрит на нее, пытаясь понять, видел ли он ее раньше, как вдруг она оборачивается, почувствовав чужой взгляд.

Питер коротко улыбается. С девушками он контактирует редко, в основном путая слова и позже ругаясь на самого себя за то, что вообще посмел открыть рот в присутствии какой-нибудь красотки из класса, но к незнакомке будто магнитом тянет, и он отчего-то уверен — она не обсмеет и не пошлет подальше.

— Привет! — он машет рукой и делает шаг вперед. — Любишь читать? — задает он очевидный, казалось бы, вопрос, и тут же смущенно вздыхает.

— Люблю, — отвечает она, пристально глядя на него. — Посоветуешь что-нибудь?

— Ээ… — теряется Питер. — Жанр, автор, интересующая историческая эпоха?

Девушка тихо смеется.

— Забавный. Пусть будет что-то волшебное.

Питер не думает и секунды.

— «Гарри Поттер». Одна из лучших волшебных историй.

— Хм… Хорошо, ознакомлюсь, — кивает она, и Питер с трудом удерживается от возгласа «Ты что, правда не читала?!». Вместо этого он откашливается и спрашивает:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ванда. Тебя?

— Питер, — отвечает он, машинально протягивая ей руку, и замечает, как лицо девушки на мгновение искажает грусть. Ванда быстро справляется с собой, снова натягивая улыбку, и пожимает чужую ладонь. У нее прохладные пальцы, а у Питера — горячие, и оба невольно улыбаются. — Ты здесь недавно поселилась? Я не видел тебя раньше.

— Нет, я живу в другом районе. Просто смена обстановки в выходной. Нужно проветрить мозги.

Питер понимающе кивает. Ему хочется пригласить ее куда-нибудь, но пришедшая от Неда смс напоминает, что друг вот-вот придет к нему для совместной подготовки к контрольной, о чем Питер совершенно забыл.

— Черт… — ругается он. Ванда вопросительно смотрит на него. — Мне нужно идти, прости. Хотел бы я поговорить с тобой подольше. Не сочти это за флирт, то есть, мы знакомы всего несколько минут, но ты мне нравишься. Я хотел сказать, я тоже люблю читать, и мы могли бы обсудить книги, и…

— Мы еще увидимся, — обещает Ванда. — Я вернусь сюда через неделю.

— Хорошо, — обрадованно говорит Питер и, снова слегка смутившись, добавляет: — Может, обменяемся номерами?

Ванда пожимает плечами и диктует свой номер, затем записывает номер Питера. Он прощается с ней и убегает по своим делам, а Ванда заходит в магазин. Чуть позже она покидает его с «Философским камнем» в руках.

 

***

В тот же вечер Питер отправляет Ванде сообщение с вопросом, добралась ли она до дома или все еще «проветривает мозги», готовый в случае чего незаметно сопроводить девушку до пункта назначения, скрыв лицо под маской Человека-Паука. В ответ Ванда присылает фотографию купленной днем книги, и подписывает ее цитатой _«Короче так, Гарри, ты волшебник, понял?»_. Следом прилетает еще одно сообщение: «Давно дома». И еще одно: «Спасибо». Питер спрашивает, за что Ванда благодарит его, получает в ответ подмигивающий смайлик и усмехнувшись, пишет: «Приятного чтения». Ванда не отвечает, и Питер откладывает телефон в сторону, возвращаясь к конспектам по химии. В груди у него разливается приятное тепло.

Они переписываются всю неделю, преимущественно по вечерам. Ванда рассказывает впечатления от книги, расспрашивает Питера о его жизни и довольно уклончиво отвечает на редкие вопросы о собственной. Питер инстинктивно чувствует, что у Ванды много секретов, которыми она пока не готова с ним делиться, и не давит на нее излишним любопытством. Но и сам не раскрывает своей главной тайны, хотя очень тянет поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь, да только вот подставлять друзей и родных нельзя. В моменты отчаяния, когда Питер чувствует вину за то, что не спас дядю Бена, когда паучьи способности и ответственность ощущаются огромным камнем на шее, все, чего он желает — чтоб его поддержали и помогли справиться с этим состоянием.

Питеру одиноко и страшно оставаться со своим секретом один на один.

Ванда приходит в следующее воскресенье, как и обещала. Питер ведет ее в ресторанчик мистера Делмара, где хозяин добродушно прибавляет к заказанным сэндвичам пару шоколадных батончиков «за счет заведения». Ванда покупает оставшиеся части «Гарри Поттера» все в том же книжном, где продавщица, тепло улыбаясь, дает ей скидочную карту.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Восемнадцать. А тебе?

Питер мнется пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.

— Мне пятнадцать.

— А по тебе и не скажешь, — безмятежно подмечает Ванда, разворачивая шоколадный батончик. — Ты выглядишь старше своих лет.

— Да?

— Да. В твоей жизни что-то произошло, — вдруг говорит она, и Питер напрягается. Ванда долго смотрит на него, после чего продолжает: — У тебя есть секреты, которыми ты желаешь поделиться с миром, но боишься.

Питеру становится тяжело дышать.

— С чего ты взяла? — осипшим внезапно голосом спрашивает он.

— Мне знаком твой взгляд. Каждый день вижу его в зеркале.

 

***

Личность Ванды остается для Питера загадкой многие недели. Несмотря на то, что они сближаются, Питер чувствует, что самую важную тайну Ванда так и не раскрыла. Впрочем, он и сам по-прежнему умалчивает о своей двойной жизни, так что все честно.

Он приглашает Ванду домой в отсутствие тети Мэй, не решившись смущать ее вопросами от заботливой тетушки. Они смотрят фильмы, вместе готовят незатейливые, но сытные ужины (а Мэй потом удивляется кулинарным талантам племянника), дурачатся, обсуждают книги и фильмы, в том числе и прочитанного Вандой всего «Гарри Поттера» и смотрят все его экранизации; однажды вместе спасают котенка, застрявшего на дереве напротив дома, и Питер оставляет его себе, потому что Ванда живет не одна и у соседки по квартире аллергия на животных. Она предлагает назвать котенка «Пьетро», и Питер соглашается, не раздумывая.

— Питер и Пьетро, — улыбается Ванда, почесывая животное за ушком и глядя на него с какой-то особенной нежностью. Котенок сидит в ладонях Питера и мурлычет, подставляя голову под ласкающие его пальцы. У него светло-серая длинная шерстка, голубые глаза и темные полоски на лбу. — Мои мальчики, — добавляет Ванда, переводя взгляд на Питера.

Он замирает. В зеленых глазах Ванды светится тепло и привязанность, и Питеру вдруг нестерпимо хочется ее поцеловать. Но он лишь улыбается и передает котенка в ее руки, а сам идет на кухню. _«Она старше. Ты для нее максимум как младший брат»_  — равнодушно говорит ему внутренний голос. Питер шумно выдыхает и заваривает чай, а котенку наливает молока в блюдце.

Ванда выходит на кухню, прижимая к груди задремавшего Пьетро. Котенок свернулся клубочком, благодаря чему почти умещается в одну ладонь; свободной рукой Ванда берет кружку с чаем.

— Я рада, что мы встретились, — искренне говорит она. — Когда это произошло, моя жизнь… Мне было очень сложно. Я потеряла самого близкого человека, переехала в другую страну. У меня не было друзей, лишь наставники. А потом появился ты, Питер, — Ванда тепло улыбается. — Такой милый, ты сразу мне понравился. Мне очень повезло с тобой.

Питер кивает.

— Взаимно.

 

***

Питер возвращается с патруля как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть по новостям ролик, посвященный Мстителям. Он прибавляет звук и замирает, когда на экране после череды кадров с разрушенными домами и пострадавшими людьми на секунду мелькает знакомое лицо.

_«На каком основании такой человек, как Ванда Максимофф, устроила в Нигерии…»_

Дальше Питер не слушает. Он хватается за телефон. Гудки кажутся бесконечно долгими, и Питер сбрасывает и набирает номер Ванды снова и снова, пока наконец не слышит отстраненное «Алло».

— Ты в порядке? — тут же спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отвечает она, не отнекиваясь и не задавая встречных вопросов. Питер не глупый мальчик и сложить два и два в состоянии.

— Встретимся?

— Я не знаю.

— Ванда, пожалуйста, — просит он. — Я должен убедиться, что с тобой все нормально.

— Со мной уже никогда ничего не будет нормально, Питер, — Ванда говорит механически, неестественно равнодушным голосом, и у Питера по спине бегут мурашки. — Я не… Я могу навредить тебе.

— Ванда, пожалуйста, — повторяет он. — Я сам к тебе приеду, только назови адрес. Мы же друзья. Я не собираюсь позволять тебе переживать это в одиночку.

В трубке на минуту возникает тишина. Питер терпеливо ждет.

— Мэй дома?

— Нет, у нее сегодня дежурство.

— Скоро буду.

Ванда появляется за порогом его квартиры спустя полчаса. На ней мешковатая куртка, темные очки на пол-лица и надвинутая чуть ли не до носа черная кепка с широким козырьком. Она неловко мнется у входа, и Питер берет ее за руку, втягивая в крохотный коридор.

— Прости, — шепчет Ванда, едва за ней закрывается дверь. — Прости, что не рассказала раньше.

— Прекрати, — обрывает Питер и не выпуская ее руки из своей, ведет ее в спальню. Ванда снимает с себя «маскарад» и нерешительно смотрит на Питера, усевшегося на кровати и призывно раскинувшего руки в стороны.

— Ты боишься меня?

— Иди сюда, — пропустив ее вопрос мимо ушей, зовет Питер.

— Нет. Сначала ответь — ты боишься меня?

— Не боюсь, — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

Ванда несмело садится рядом с ним, игнорируя призывающий к объятиям жест. Питер придвигается к ней и осторожно обнимает за плечи, прижимая к себе, и Ванда подчиняется, постепенно расслабляясь в его руках. Они молчат довольно долго, прежде чем Ванда начинает говорить.

Она рассказывает Питеру все — о детстве в Заковии, гибели родителей, ненависти к Тони Старку и желании отомстить, добровольной «учебе» на базе ГИДРЫ, союзе с Альтроном, понимании его истинных планов и сражении с ним, гибели Пьетро и переезде на базу Мстителей. Она долго рассказывает обо всех чувствах, что терзали ее все это время, несколько раз извиняется за скрытность. Питер узнает, что Ванду тренируют Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова, и что она скучает по Бартону, взявшему небольшой отпуск.

Питер не перебивает. Когда Ванда замолкает, он решается признаться ей во всем, но не успевает — Ванда начинает плакать. Он поглаживает ее по спине, нерешительно целует в висок, позволяет выплеснуть негативные эмоции. Заметив алое сияние в ее ладонях, Питер не ощущает страха — он чувствует любопытство и даже гордость.

— Стив сказал мне, что всех спасти невозможно, — наконец произносит Ванда, успокаиваясь. Она вздрагивает от редких всхлипов, но больше не плачет. — Сказал, что нужно принять это как данность, иначе… Иначе в другой раз могут погибнуть все.

— Наверное, он прав, — глухим голосом говорит Питер, стеклянным взглядом уставившись в стену. Ванда отстраняется, чтоб видеть его лицо.

— Питер?

— У меня действительно есть секрет. Слышала о Человеке-Пауке? — Ванда качает головой. Питер хмыкает. — Ну да, я еще не настолько известен, как Мстители. Полгода назад меня укусил радиоактивный паук, вследствие чего я приобрел некоторые неординарные способности. Смотри, — он включает первое попавшееся на ютубе по запросу «Человек-Паук» видео, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ванды. Она смотрит видео, не комментируя, а потом возвращает телефон владельцу. — Никто не знает, что это я. Ну, кроме тебя. Получив эти способности, я обрадовался. Думал, что это весело. А потом погиб мой дядя. Я мог его спасти, но не сделал этого. Я виноват, понимаешь? Имея возможности и силу, я просто… — он закрывает лицо руками.

Ванда осторожно убирает ладони от лица Питера. Он смотрит на нее блестящими от слез глазами.

— Я не повторю этих ошибок.

— Я верю.

— И ты… Ты тоже сможешь это сделать. Мы одинаковые.

— Я всегда это знала.

Она возвращается в объятия Питера. Остаток дня они проводят в обнимку и почти не разговаривают, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга и присоединившегося к ним Пьетро. Котенок устраивается на ногах Питера, и Ванда накрывает его одной рукой, будто защищая от чего-то. Питер снова осмеливается поцеловать ее в макушку. Они отвлекаются от обнимашек лишь на короткий ужин, во время которого Питер наглядно демонстрирует свои способности — ловит паутиной упавшую со стола тарелку, и по просьбе Ванды цепляется за потолок сначала всеми конечностями, затем удерживаясь на одной руке, — а потом они засыпают, снова втроем. Вернувшаяся с работы Мэй не решается тревожить их, мудро оставляя расспросы для более подходящего момента.

Спустя два дня порог квартиры Паркеров переступает Тони Старк.

 

***

Питер долго восстанавливается после травм, полученных в битве между Мстителями. Наблюдать раскол среди могучих супергероев — зрелище малоприятное. Быть участником раскола — тоже не особо весело. А видеть лучшую подругу, или даже возлюбленную, на противоположной от себя стороне, получить от нее удар в спину и ненароком ударить ее самому — совсем не круто, не интересно и вообще пошло все к чертям. Питер ругается, прижимая к подбитому глазу холодный компресс, гладит подросшего Пьетро свободной рукой и безуспешно пытается дозвониться до Ванды. Она не отвечает на смс, не берет трубку, и Питеру кажется, что он отправил ей слишком много голосовых сообщений. Он уверен, что Ванда больше не захочет иметь с ним дела, пока не видит в новостях репортаж о помещенных в тюрьму преступниках, среди которых числится Алая Ведьма.

***

Ванда приходит в канун Рождества. Нью-Йорк окутан снегом и праздничными украшениями, только вот настроение у Питера совсем не располагает к веселью. Он пытается вернуться к прежней жизни, с той лишь разницей, что теперь он «проходит стажировку у Старка» официально. Тони на вопросы о Ванде не отвечает — ему, кажется, дела нет до Максимофф. А с Капитаном Питер как-то не успел подружиться.

Он получает смс с незнакомого номера: «Выйди на улицу». Питер недоуменно выглядывает в окно и теряет дар речи. Ванда стоит прямо перед его домом; пряча руки в карманах пальто, нетерпеливо посматривает на нужное окно. Питер стремглав мчится вниз, на вопрос тети Мэй прокричав на ходу «Друг пришел!».

Заметив Питера, Ванда делает один шаг навстречу. Она бледнее обычного; виновато смотрит на него, закусив губу. В темных волосах, выбившихся из-под шапки, искрятся снежинки.

— Привет, — наконец произносит она.

— Привет, — отвечает Питер. — Как ты…

— Роджерс, — коротко говорит Ванда. Питер понимающе кивает. — Питер, я…

— Все нормально.

Ванда неловко ведет плечами.

— Я ударила тебя тогда, прости.

— Ничего, — едва заметно улыбается Питер. — Все давно зажило. И ты прости, я тебя тоже задел.

— Старк сказал, что ты отказался вступать в ряды Мстителей, хотя достоин этого звания. Сказал, что ты в одиночку справился с Тумсом.

— Старк? Но ты же…

— Мы общались после моего освобождения, так было нужно, — поясняет Ванда. И улыбается: — Я тобой горжусь.

Возникает короткая пауза. Оба не знают, куда смотреть и что сказать. У Питера ощущение, что ему вскрыли рану, еще не успевшую затянуться до конца, но он не жалуется и не чувствует боли. Напротив, ему почему-то становится хорошо — впервые за долгое время.

— Что ты будешь делать дальше?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Ванда. — Я ни в чем не уверена. Кроме, пожалуй, одной вещи, — она на шаг приближается к Питеру. В ее глазах мерцают красные отблески. — Я больше не намерена тебя отпускать.

Питер подается ей навстречу. Поцелуй получается совсем невинным, но этого достаточно, чтобы выразить все, что они оба чувствуют друг к другу. Питер обнимает Ванду за талию и целует снова; Ванда обхватывает руками его плечи и в перерыве между поцелуями шепчет сбивчивое «прости», но Питер качает головой и извиняется сам.

Снегопад усиливается. Питер предлагает Ванде зайти в квартиру и отогреться, заодно представившись тете Мэй в качестве его официальной девушки.

— Не думаю, что Мэй будет в восторге, — задумчиво говорит Ванда. — Она видела репортажи? Я вне закона. Кому нужно принимать преступницу под свою крышу?

— Ничего она не скажет, — уверяет Питер и берет ее за руку. — Она знает, что я Человек-Паук, и вряд ли что-то шокирует ее еще больше.

Мэй действительно не говорит ничего против. Она слегка удивлена, но быстро приходит в себя и ставит на стол дополнительную тарелку. Пьетро вьется возле Ванды, и она с радостью берет его на руки.

— Помнишь нашу первую встречу? — спрашивает Ванда Питера ночью. Они не спят — слишком много нужно обсудить.

— Да.

— Я попросила посоветовать для чтения что-то волшебное. Ты сказал, что «Гарри Поттер» — одна из лучших таких историй. Когда я читала, мне хотелось, чтобы в моей жизни появился кто-то, кто изменил бы ее, создал для меня персональное волшебство. И сейчас я могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что этот кто-то — ты. Ты волшебник, Питер, — улыбается она, чуть перефразировав знаменитую цитату.

Питер краснеет. В полумраке комнаты этого не заметно, но он уверен, что Ванда чувствует все, что чувствует он.

— Магия — это по твоей части, — наконец выдает Питер, забывая про все свое красноречие и имея в виду не только алое сияние в ладонях Ванды, но и само ее присутствие в его жизни.

Ванда достаточно проницательна, чтобы понять двойной смысл его слов. Она тихо смеется и Питер тянется к ней, чтобы поцеловать. Пьетро хитро смотрит на обнявшихся хозяев, прищурив один глаз, и громко мурлычет, явно радуясь их воссоединению.

Питер вспоминает о том, как чувствовал себя до встречи с Вандой. Когда он только получил свои способности и сначала воспринимал их как дар, потом как проклятие или насмешку и лишь спустя долгий период принял их как данность — все это время он был напуган и одинок, с навалившейся буквально из ниоткуда огромной ответственностью и тяжелым грузом тайны на плечах, без поддержки и советов. Даже когда обо всем узнали Тони Старк, Нед и тетя Мэй, он не чувствовал себя полностью уверенным ввиду отсутствия в его жизни важного человека. Но сейчас, обнимая Ванду, устроившую голову у него на груди и не собирающуюся исчезать снова, Питер осознает, что он больше не одинок и чувство страха вместе с ощущением, что он не справится, наконец-то его отпускают.


End file.
